


Corruption

by Borandom



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borandom/pseuds/Borandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This world is cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem a while ago but I decided that I should post it. So here you go.

What is the meaning behind life,

I've wasted my time trying to be nice.

Why must the world be so cruel,

I've been treated and stepped on just like a mule.

Those spineless rats think they're so smart,

Their stupidity alone just rips me apart.

Why must they be treated and respected so high,

I think its about time that they should all die.

I've been known as the quiet one for so many years,

I'm shy and afraid is what it appears.

They have already caused me so much pain,

Why must they say such idiotic names.


End file.
